


Monsters and Lovers

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ruby get some much needed bonding time and Belle discovers just what exactly went on while she was in the hospital. Ruby/Belle friendship. Mentions of RumBelle and Frankenwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Lovers

The doorbell rang and Belle raced from the kitchen to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Ruby and both girls squealed in delight upon seeing each other. Quickly embracing, Belle ushered Ruby inside and closed the door. After ensuring it was locked, she bounced over to Ruby who was emptying a takeout bag of its contents and placing them onto the counter. Belle leaned over and inhaled the scent. "Mmm, hamburgers?!" She asked with excitement. Ruby smiled in response and pulled out another container full of French fries and laid them open in front of Belle. 

"Naturally," she said as Belle snatched a few fries and walked over to the cabinet to pull out some plates and glasses. 

After placing their burgers on their plates and splitting the fries between them, the girls made their way to Belle’s small living room and sat on the floor, holding their plates in their laps. 

They began to eat, but Belle was eager get information out of Ruby. She asked her about her perspective of that night, which Ruby relayed gladly. Belle found it fascinating how so much could have happened in one evening, and she felt a bit of envy that she’d missed out on the excitement. 

“You had enough to worry about,” Ruby said after Belle admitted to that fact. “You’d been shot, lost your memory and had some random guy stalking you begging you to remember him.” 

Belle offered a sad smile to Ruby. “I feel awful about how I handled things with him,” she said, picking at her fries. “He was so upset, so worried about me and what do I do? Scream at him when he kissed me and broke our cup when he gave it to me.” 

“Okay,” Ruby said, pointing at Belle with a fry, “He was practically shoving the thing in your face, from what you told me over the phone. I don’t blame you for freaking out.” 

Belle sighed, “I know. He wasn’t acting in the most rational way, but still. That was all he had of me for…years. And I just throw it against the wall. He told me to be careful. That it was special and I behaved like-like a-“

“Like a monster?” Ruby finished. 

Belle met Ruby’s eyes. “Exactly.” 

This time Ruby offered Belle a smile, “Hey,” she said, “I know about behaving like a monster.”

Belle shook her head, “That’s different.” 

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her friend, but decided to let the matter go. This night was supposed to be fun. They didn’t need to argue over what made a monster. 

"So how's Rumple and his kid?" she asked somewhat hesitantly, desiring to take the conversation back to something hopefully more pleasant. She took another bite of her hamburger and waited for Belle to reply. 

"Oh, they're fine. As fine as can be, I suppose. They were going to go out tonight and invited me to come along, but I told them no. They need to have some father-son bonding time. It's been a couple hundred years since Rumple's seen his son, and I think they need to square away a few things before I start inserting myself into the picture. One step at a time." She said as she took a rather large bite out of her hamburger, before adding, mouth full, “Besides, I needed a night with my best friend.” 

Ruby smiled at that. "So, you think he's gonna start calling you Mama or what?" Ruby asked and Belle choked slightly on her food. Once she got her cough under control, she looked at Ruby and said, "It's not something Rum and I have really discussed," she paused and smiled sheepishly, "But I really hope it happens. Someday.” 

There was a brief pause as both girls embraced the silence for a few moments, before Belle shook her head and said, “So, is there anything else I need to know about? I was out of it for two weeks, and I’m sure there’s an abundance of things I missed."

Ruby smiled mischievously and said, “Well….there is one thing I should probably tell you…”

***

"DR. WHALE?!" Belle exclaimed with complete shock, "The doctor who treated me? That doctor?!" 

"Well, actually, his name is Victor Frankenstein, but yes, for all intents and purposes. Dr. Whale." 

Belle's eyes widened. "Frankenstein? As in-"

"Yes, as in the doctor from that book that you've clearly already read. How do you do that by the way? You've been here for less than four months and have already read like-" 

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, "How many books I've read is not important right now. What is important is I lose my memory for two weeks and when I regain them, I find out you're dating Dr. Whale?! When did this happen?” 

Ruby laughed at Belle's frustration. "Well, we haven’t actually gone out on a date yet or anything. His schedule is kinda crazy, and with this whole Cora and Hook thing-" here she saw Belle wince at the name and stopped. "Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot." 

Belle brushed it off. "It's all right. Go on. You haven’t gone on a date yet, but you’re together? When did this start?”

"We’ve been talking a lot. He comes to the diner and we call or text during out breaks. And it started the night of the accident." 

"So I get shot," Belle began sardonically, trying to hide her smile, "Sent to the hospital, and in the midst of all that, you go and find a boyfriend?" 

“So it seems,” Ruby said. Belle rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Well, I’m happy for you.” The girls shared a smile and then Belle asked, “So what’s he like? I mean, I spoke to him several times, but never about anything other than my stay at the hospital.”

“He’s great,” Ruby said happily. “He gets it, you know? Gets me. He-“ She paused and cleared her throat, “He tried to revive his brother, in the old world. It worked, but not exactly the way he planned. He understands what it’s like to care for someone who is a monster.” 

“You are not a monster, Ruby,” Belle said again, exasperated. “I swear, between you and Rumple…” she didn’t finish, but looked at Ruby who merely shrugged her shoulders. 

“Thanks,” she said before continuing, “But, we talked for a while that night and on the way back to the hospital he put his arm around me and…I don’t know. It just felt-“ she paused, searching for the word. 

“Right?” Belle offered. 

Ruby smiled. “Yeah,” she agreed. “It felt right.” 

“So you meet somewhere outside the hospital and not long after that, he asks you out?” Belle said, trying to piece the rest of the story together. 

"Basically. But first I stopped him from jumping off a bridge." Ruby told her.

"Well," Belle paused, and made a face, "I suppose that's one way to get a man." 

"Yep,” Ruby agreed, “Worked almost as well as falling off a ladder." 

Ruby laughed out loud as she was showered with Belle’s remaining French fries. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. Frankenwolf came out of nowhere and I was instantly hooked. (Oh, God. Bad pun. I'm so sorry.) 
> 
> My beta and I both looked this over, but if we missed anything, I apologize. 
> 
> Written January 31, 2013.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


End file.
